Problem: Omar buys a basket of lemons on sale for $\$10$ before tax. The sales tax is $15\%$. What is the total price Omar pays for the basket of lemons? (Round to the nearest hundredth or cent.)
Explanation: In order to find the total price, first find the amount of sales tax paid by multiplying the sales tax by the original price of the basket of lemons. ${15\%} \times {$10} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $15\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{15}{100}$ which is also equal to $15 \div 100$ $15 \div 100 = 0.15$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. ${0.15} \times {$10} = {$1.50}$ Add the sales tax you just found to the original price to find the final price Omar paid. ${$1.50} + {$10.00} = $11.50$ Omar needs to pay $$11.50.$